Rabbit Heart
by Kestrel Songwood
Summary: Draco/OC. A chance encounter causes Draco Malfoy to become entangled with a forest girl, a being whose power is fated, according to the centaurs, to alter the course of the war.
1. Chapter 1 The Forbidden Forest

**A/N:** Okay, so I have a terrible track record of leaving my fics after the first chapter, but I'm going to try really hard with this one to bring it to some kind of conclusion. I'm not sure how much interest this is going to get, being as a main character is an OC, but I have to get my ideas down. And the pleasure is in the writing of the thing.

One thing to bear in mind – this is set in final year, but written as if the events (and the event itself!) surrounding Dumbledore's death had never happened. I'm just using the characters and the world of Harry Potter, not adhering strictly to her storyline. Anyone adverse to such manipulation need read no further :)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing – it's all J. K. Rowling's – bar Maia and a few centaurs.

* * *

It was not yet six in the morning when Draco Malfoy gave up the fight against his mutinous mind. Despite being unwilling to surrender to such insubordination, it had become obvious that he was not going to be able to sleep. Tired and annoyed, he resigned himself to the idea of getting up early again. Not wishing to wake anyone (these days preferring, as far as possible, to avoid the company of others) he slipped on a shirt and padded softly downstairs to the Slytherin common room.

Dappled light filtered through the trees and lit the room with a soft glow. Draco walked over to the window and sat on the wide sill, leaning back against the cold stone. The sun was struggling to rise over the Forbidden Forest, and the grounds appeared to be totally deserted, the truth only being revealed by the cacophony of birds serenading the dawn. The school grounds looked so beautiful in the early morning light; all warm honey and deep jade.

He had always appreciated the beauty of the grounds. Rather unsurprising perhaps, as to Draco, beauty was something highly esteemed and admired. What he did find surprising, was that in spite of his stunted relationship with Hogwarts, he had grown to love the grounds, and took comfort from them. Whenever he needed solitude he would explore the vast grounds, strolling through the gardens, quidditch pitches and by the lakes, even through the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest, where he would sit embraced in dark woodland, totally alone. There was a connection there, one which he was not looking forward to losing. He was very aware of the fact that he would leave Hogwarts at the end of the year, and as much as he relished the thought of leaving his professors and his infantile student company behind, he realised it would be a wrench to say goodbye to his beautiful sanctuary.

It had been particularly in the last year that he had found himself craving solely his own company. Things had grown very difficult for him, as despite his youth, it seemed that the dark lord was determined to involve him in his sinister plans. When he was younger, he dreamt of bringing his family honour and gaining the pride of his father; he would've jumped at the chance to serve the dark lord and prove his worth as a Malfoy. Unfortunately, youthful simplicity seemed to have abandoned him. Terrible events unfolding around him with the dark lord's return began to trouble him. He found himself in a permanent state of duality; the power of the dark lord both attracted and repelled him, and his ingrained sense of family duty and pride pulled strongly against his growing moral confusion. In any case, he was aware that what he might think or feel was irrelevant; he was trapped in a circle of fear. To disobey the dark lord was to draw a death sentence over him and his family. The reality of his situation, seemed to him, infinitely complicated, and if he was honest, terrifying.

As he watched the sun rise over the trees and wash the tips in gold, he pondered his situation. He found now that he felt no affinity with the dark lord, not even respect. The only emotion he felt towards him was fear. He felt isolated, desolate. The gravity of his role in the revival of the dark forces weighed heavily upon him. Arrogant, often cruel, and rather selfish he would admit, but was he evil? His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps descending the stairs.

He continued to gaze out of the window, unmoving, hoping that whoever it was would leave him alone. He heard the footsteps pause at the entrance to the common room, and then continue in his direction, increasing in volume with their approach. He closed his eyes in annoyance. He was in no mood for a chat.

"Draco?"

He tensed at the sound of the soft voice, but remained facing the window. _Brilliant... Pansy Parkinson_.

"Draco?" She persisted, and rested her hand on his shoulder. "Why are you up so early?"

He ignored her, continuing to watch the sun weave patterns on the ground. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Pansy acknowledged his rejection and removed her hand. She sighed and changed tact. "This isn't the first time I've seen you here early...I've been having trouble sleeping too."

He continued ignoring her, annoyance building, a knot of tension twisting his insides.

"Maybe there's something you can do about it? Sleeping pills, perhaps? I've heard massage is good for relaxation. I got Millicent to give me a back massage last night..."

She paused, waiting for a response.

"It didn't work," she continued, a look of bemused introspection on her face, "I felt more like I was being beaten than anything else..."

The tension caused him to snap at her. "Oh, give up, Parkinson, I really don't care." _Why did she have to be so irritating? _

"You don't have to be so rude Draco." Underneath the iciness of her tone she sounded a little hurt. "I had thought we were friends."

He felt immediate regret at having snapped at her; after all, she had been as close to a friend as he'd cared to have. Some 'friend' he was now. Increasingly he found himself unconsciously blocking people out. Still, he had no real desire to hurt Pansy, and sighing, he turned his head to meet her gaze, throwing her an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Pansy. I'm just tired."

She returned his smile, and jibed, "yes, well, you wouldn't want it to get back to your parents that you've forgotten your manners."

"Heaven forbid." A brief, if slightly anguished smile flashed across his face.

Silence fell on the common room once again, and he turned to look back out of the window.

Obviously unwilling to abandon her attempts to draw him into conversation, she tried again. "Anything exciting on the cards today?"

"Not as far as I'm aware," he replied, dispassionately.

"Quidditch looking good for this year? A rather fitting denouement if Slytherin took the cup, don't you think?"

"Perhaps..."

This time the silence that followed took Pansy's patience to the limit. She stood beside Draco, staring out the window, and softly shook her head.

"I'm not stupid Draco, I know that you're fencing yourself off. If you want to isolate yourself, that's fine. But you're just making it harder for yourself." She shot him a pointed look, and walked away.

He waited until the sound of her footsteps disappeared before resting his head against the glass. If restraint hadn't been so ingrained into his psyche, he would have smashed it in agitation. He knew she was right, but he just couldn't see any other way. The fewer people close to him the better. In any case, Slytherin company, apart from being the only company he found tolerable, was rather too dangerous to keep in his position. They were too closely linked to the dark lord, friends or not. It was too difficult to trust anyone these days.

The tension that had been building in his stomach became too much, and he sprung to his feet, pacing the room before deciding to take a walk. _Walk it out. _Frustrated with himself, he hurried upstairs and flung on a pair of jeans and a jumper. He strode briskly through the stony corridors and out into the crisp morning air. Already he felt the tension slipping away, his knotted insides loosening and relaxing. _Beats a massage from Millicent Bulstrode_. He grinned to himself, amused by the idea of the hulking beast of a girl kneading Pansy's poor, abused back like bread dough.

After jogging round the lake a few times, he headed towards the Forbidden Forest. As he drew near to the boundaries of the forest, he slowed up, and stretched out a little. He began to feel a little foolish that he hadn't warmed up first; his neck would be sore today. Gently rubbing his neck, he walked slowly toward the towering trees at the opening of the forest. Forbidden it may be, but he felt relatively unconcerned about getting into trouble for breaking the school rules; he had always fancied himself above such ridiculous notions. Throwing a cursory glance back in the direction of the castle, he felt satisfied he wasn't being watched and stepped into the dark gloom of the forest.

He knew better than to stray from the path, and he never went in very deep, well aware of the dangers of the place. He recalled with amusement spending a detention here, years ago, with Potter, his mudblood and that pathetic little excuse for a wizard, Longbottom. He had reacted with shameful terror, running screaming from the hooded figure (now known to have been the dark lord) drinking a dead unicorn's blood. He knew that now, having seen far, far worse, and with the fear of death already upon him, he could never shame himself that way again. He couldn't help but laugh at himself though. The memory had become a fond one; a time of innocence.

Soon enough, he found a fallen tree, its soggy bark decaying, but still resting, strong and resolute, alongside the pathway. He sat on top of it, resting back against the broken roots where they stretched out like a gnarly, many-fingered claw. He felt rather sorry for it, roots reaching out to nothing, wrenched from the ground that nurtured it. It was perfect. The kind of place where he could think undisturbed, enveloped in the earthy scents of wood and moss.

After barely a few minutes of time sat on the log, Draco became aware of movement in the surrounding trees. At first, he was unconcerned. It was probably a bird of some kind. But after a while, he realised that this was something altogether larger than a bird. Aware of the potential danger that now faced him he slid from his seat and walked as slowly and quietly as possible to crouch behind the fallen tree. His hand reached for his wand, and held it by his side. He waited, tensed and ready to strike, hoping that whatever it was went back in the direction it came from.

Suddenly, there was a great flurry of movement from the trees overhead. With a magnificent _swoooosh _a dazzling explosion of gold burst from the green, and swooped down in a graceful landing. Draco shrank down further behind the tree. Not two metres away from him, on the other side of the log, stood a large, beautiful, golden bird. It was the size of an ostrich but had the look of something more exotic, with long, curling feathers that shone gold even in the gloom of the forest. A few swirls of ivory and emerald curled from its brow in an exquisite crest. It opened its beak and cried a soft, swirling melody. To Draco's surprise, an answering call came back from the undergrowth. _There must be two of them. _

He began to assess the danger. As far as he could tell, the birds presented no obvious threat to him, but he well knew that things are rarely as they seem in the Forbidden Forest. He slowly crawled the length of the log, and rested against the cluster of outstretched roots. Before he could make a decision, the call sounded again from the trees, this time much closer. The leaves rustled and parted directly in front of him, and he shifted hastily to avoid being seen. Now unable to see, he listened to the padding of gentle footfalls and the tender cooing of the birds' greeting. With mounting curiosity, he listened as they preened and fussed over each other. His desire to watch the peculiar creatures got the better of him, and he twisted himself round to gaze out between the roots he was leaning against. His eyes scanned the pathway, and, widening in shock, came to focus on a pair of small, pale, human feet.

Kneeling before the golden bird, with hands resting on its outstretched wing, was a girl.

Still unaware of Draco's presence, the girl leant over to touch the bird's forehead with her own. He watched as she rested there, eyes closed, one hand gently placed on its breast, and the other on its wing. She then brought both hands up to what he realised to be a wounded wing, and moved them lightly over the area. After a moment of hypnotic silence, the girl drew back. The bird unfurled and stretched out its wings, reached round and plucked a curling golden feather from its back, pressing it into her open palm. More sighing _coos_, and it took off, great wings beating at first, then soaring, high into the trees and out of sight.

Mesmerized, Draco leant further forward onto the exposed roots, peering through the gaps to get a closer look at the mysterious girl. She was small and slender, with pale skin that glowed softly, moon-like, and was decorated here and there with thin, swirly markings. Her long, dark brown hair tumbled down about her waist, enhancing the ethereal luminosity of her skin. She brought the feather up to her cheek, and a smile broke on her heart-shaped face. It drew his gaze to big, liquid blue eyes, framed with thick, dark lashes. Her powerful arms, legs and feet were bare, and her lithe frame encased in a slip made from silky fur. She looked delicate and strong all at once, and utterly compelling. He was struck. He felt, in that moment, that he'd never seen anything more beautiful in his life.

A deafening crack broke his reverie, and the root he rested on gave way beneath him. As it snapped in two he began to fall, and the girl, suddenly alert, whipped round and held him, eye to eye, in a wide-eyed stare. He caught himself on the remaining root cluster, and quick as lightening, she ran off into the undergrowth.

"Wait!" He cried after her. "Please...wait!" And with no thought to his safety, he set off at a sprint after her. Deeper and deeper into the forest he flew, dodging scrub on the forest floor, relentlessly chasing the flash before him. Mindless to the danger he was now in, the only thought in his head to catch up with her, he ploughed through to the heart of the Forbidden Forest, and headlong into a herd of centaurs. He hit the flank of a centaur at considerable speed and was sent skidding into a tree trunk. The last thing he knew before heavy darkness took him was the sickening sound of bone on wood. He slid to the ground, out cold.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm not a fan of grammar and spelling mistakes, so if you see that I have made any, correct me!


	2. Chapter 2 Maia

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing – it's all J K Rowling's – bar Maia and a few centaurs.

**A/N:** Wow, a second chapter - there must be something in the water. I have a feeling they are going to continue to take me a while to write, because I have a pretty hectic full time job. I also worry that they're going to rapidly decline in quality, but we'll see I suppose.

* * *

The girl stood in the centre of a trio of agitated centaurs. They were in the midst of a fierce discussion, but she stood quietly, wearing an anguished expression. The cause of the upset was lying against a tree, unconscious, at the mouth of the clearing. A broad, tawny centaur was shifting restlessly from hoof to hoof, red anger twisting his face, and issuing forth a red angry tirade.

"...careering through the forest like a spirit from Hades! And CHASING her! What right had he - Oh, I've a mind to - HOW DARE HE enter the Forbidden Forest? Is it not enough that he was in here at all, let alone this far into our territory? What was he doing here anyway? So much damage has already been done...he has seen her. We CANNOT let this pass, Eoin."

"Of course, let's kill him."

The centaur let out a roar of irritation. "I am serious, Eoin! He has seen her!"

"Well what do you propose we do? He is a student of Hogwarts; we cannot destroy what we have with Dumbledore. We would have the entire wizarding world against us if we were to act on your desires every time you get bloody minded. And we are a civilised race, Gammas," he looked reproachfully across to the tawny centaur, "don't let's forget that."

"Be that as it may," interjected the third centaur, "we still have to deal with him. Maia has been exposed, and we must protect her."

They all turned their attentions to the pale and silent girl before them. Like rain on a forest fire, her big, sorrowful eyes instantly calmed them. She looked over at the boy slumped against the tree. Eoin, dappled and faun coloured, exchanged a concerned glance with the third centaur, the largest and darkest, and spoke. "What happened, Maia?"

"The Firebird...she had a wounded wing and I wanted to help her. I had been tailing her since dawn, but I was enjoying the chase and I hadn't realised how far I had travelled in my pursuit. I must have been near to the edge of the forest when I healed the bird. The boy was watching me, and when I saw him I fled. I never suspected he would follow..."

"Orion's belt!" Gammas exclaimed. "The boy has seen her heal! Something must be done."

"No! Please, you mustn't hurt him," she cried, "I won't let you. It is my fault he is here; his safety is my responsibility now, just as mine is yours. Besides," she said wistfully, "he is like me..."

Eoin's face saddened. "But he is not like you, Maia. He only appears that way. There is no other like you."

"How am I to know that? I have never left the forest."

"Trust us," he replied, patient, "as you always have. We have protected you, and will go on doing so."

She sighed, and lowered her eyes. "I know. I'm sorry. I do trust you." _But this forest is becoming a prison as much as it is a home. _She wanted to tell him how she yearned to experience the outside world, longed for human company, but she couldn't do it. The centaurs were all she had; family, teachers and companions. She couldn't bring herself to hurt them. "What will happen to the boy?"

"You are more than this boy, Maia. Do not waste your cares on him," Gammas scoffed. "You are the most important."

She was about to protest, but the large, dark centaur cut in with a deep, strong voice. "In some ways he is right. It is paramount that your existence remains concealed."

The anguish returned to her face once more, and her blue eyes deepened to the shade of twilight as they gathered unshed tears. "Oh, Kiaron. This is all my fault..."

"He shouldn't have been in the forest," said Eoin, shaking his head. "It is against Hogwarts' rules. He too is at fault."

"Still, I have been careless, and you are faced with the impossible." She walked over to the boy against the tree, and took his face in her hands. Hesitantly, she pushed his silvery blond hair from his forehead to reveal an open wound. She allowed herself a quick glance at his face, observing the strong lines of his chiselled cheekbones and straight nose, and his smooth, pale skin. She marvelled at how like her own it was, and as she looked at him she felt as though he might have been carved for her out of marble by the gods. She stood and faced the centaurs again with a new determination. "I will make your decision easier for you. I will not allow him to be harmed. I don't wish to upset you - you are my family - but if he comes to any harm at your hands, then I will leave the forest, because I will no longer be able to respect your conduct."

Gammas stared at her, mouth agape, ire beginning to flicker and flame in his eyes. Kiaron continued to watch her, strong and silent as stone. Eoin turned his saddened eyes to the boy, a sombre expression darkening his gentle features. He sighed and scratched his beard. "Perhaps, then, it is time that we involved Dumbledore."

Gammas looked even further scandalised.

"He has long suspected us of hiding something. He will take great delight in learning the truth," Eoin said dryly.

"Such knowledge in the hands of a wizard presents infinite risk," reasoned Kiaron.

"If there's one person we can trust, it's Dumbledore."

"Even he is a risk."

"What choice do we have? Maia has made clear her intentions ." Eoin looked pointedly at her, and she fought the urge to look to the ground. "He will know best what to do with the boy, and there will be no reason for you to leave our protection."

She took a second to consider the notion. Perhaps this was her chance to discover more about the outside world. _Perhaps Dumbledore will want to meet me. _A smile broke on her face for the first time during their exchange, and she nodded, hope returning to her eyes.

Eoin pushed on. "Do all agree?"

"If this is the way it must be," said Kiaron, simply.

"It is."

"Aye, then."

"Gammas?"

"I still say snap his neck and be done with it." Warning looks were shot at him from all directions, and so, reluctance written on his face, he murmured, "aye, then."

A decision reached, Maia went straight to the boy and took his face in her hands. She pulled his head onto her lap and pushed his hair over his forehead as she had done before. She couldn't help but steal another look at his face, so perfect was it in its construction. She tore her eyes away, aware that she was being watched. Resting her hands over the wound, she leant forward to touch her head with his. She felt a shiver of delight to be so close to him, this creature that looked as she did, and relished the contact. As she closed her eyes she breathed him in, his scent unlike anything she had ever smelt before. Breathing deeper still, she drew in his energy, and their breathing became one. She felt with her mind for the block in his energy, and concentrated her own into sealing the gap, passing it through her hands into the wound on his head. She felt his energy become whole again and broke their connection.

She lifted her head, her eyes shining. The centaurs watched her carefully, suspicious of the boy that seemed to be causing her to behave so abnormally. She was smiling brightly. She felt fiercely elated, more so than usual after a healing. She felt that in healing him they had become connected in some way. And though she didn't understand why she should feel such delight at their connection, she believed that she had found something special, something that made her heart sing. _He is like me._

She glanced up at the three centaurs, who were regarding her most peculiarly. She checked her expression immediately, moving away from the boy. "He is healed. He will wake soon."

Eoin, who wore a light frown, tilted his head slightly and replied, "well then, we had better inform the herd."

A brief but potent silence rippled around them, thickening the atmosphere, and she began to feel self-conscious. Perhaps it was wrong of her to show such obvious appreciation of the human. Worse still, perhaps her actions had offended them. The centaurs had been the only family she had ever known; she was going to have to act much more sensitively. After all, it was not just for her that all this was new. The centaurs had lived the same way for as long as she had known them, and so too had she. Such changes affected them all.

"Make sure the boy stays here until we return to escort him to Hogwarts," said Eoin, his voice cutting through the thick silence. "Do you need Kiaron to stay with you?"

"No, he means me no harm. I won't let him disappear, you have my word."

Kiaron looked unconvinced, and strong words of protest were forming on Gammas' lips. But she looked at them with such a serious, trusting expression, and her big, solemn eyes spoke so clearly to them of her wishes, that all three at once nodded their heads and left the clearing feeling like fools. Maia, it seemed, was a weakness that united the trio, who were otherwise so divided in character.

* * *

They had travelled to the herd in silence, each afraid to voice the embarrassment they felt at having submitted so easily to the whims of the young female. They stopped just before the herd's resting place, and Kiaron, the most practical of the three, put aside his shame and broached the topic none of them had wanted to discuss in front of Maia.

"There is still the matter of Magorian." He said, calmly.

Gammas snorted, his manner tinged with Schadenfreude. "Oh, he won't like this at all! He is the leader of the herd; he will be enraged that we have reached a decision without him."

"He may act as our leader," replied Eoin, "but it is he who appointed us as Maia's protectors. He will understand. He knows as well as we do what is at stake."

"But he despises the humans!" Gammas looked positively gleeful. "You cannot think he will agree to involve Dumbledore in all this? Ah, Eoin, I think you will find it difficult to use your diplomacy to win him round to this one."

Eoin regarded him patiently, unprovoked. "Even without his agreement," he admitted, "I will proceed."

Gammas fell silent at that, and the look of mischievous joy that animated his features was replaced with one of concern.

"I agree," Kiaron interjected. "Magorian may hate the humans, but he is sensible, reasonable. He has read the stars, as have we all."

"Well you won't find him so agreeable when it comes to regular contact," muttered Gammas. "You don't know what Dumbledore might tell her; we may lose her anyway. She doesn't belong with wizards," he finished, emphatically.

"What will be, will be, Gammas." Eoin said, wearily. "It is our task to protect, not imprison. She must find her way. We can only guide her."

Kiaron raised an eyebrow. "Guide her, yes. But if things go too far, action must be taken." There was a hint of a warning in his tone. "I will not stand by and see our world ruined, or Maia hurt, because of your 'laissez-faire' attitude."

"Understood, Kiaron. We will see." Eoin looked at him gravely before bowing his head. He was well aware of the new world of risk that opened up with introducing Maia to human company. In truth, he had always feared that this moment would come, not for the sake of the wizarding world, but for his own. He had come to feel for her as a father would, and knowing and loving her as he did, he understood that she craved human company. He saw how she yearned to find creatures like herself, and it hurt him. He felt deeply saddened that she wasn't content in the forest, living with the centaurs, and that they weren't enough to fulfil her happiness. The presence of this boy too pulled at the corners of his mind. The way she had reacted to him had released a jealousy within him the like of which he had never experienced. He wanted nothing more than to take control and demand that she keep away from the humans, but he couldn't. His desires weren't guided by altruism, so he quashed his feelings and kept them locked away, maintaining a mask of calm, moral solidarity. He was, in spite of himself, an idealist, a proud advocator of centaur morality and intellectualism, and centaurs, by in large, prefer to remain impartial, letting fate run its course.

He turned away so the others could not see his grim expression, and started to walk ahead. He glanced over his shoulder with a brief smile, and said, "come then, let us meet with Magorian."

He pretended not to hear Gammas whispering to Kiaron as he strode on. "What about what happened to Firenze?" There was a slight hint of panic in Gammas' eyes.

"We must take our chances," replied Kiaron sternly, and they set off at a gallop towards the herd.

* * *

A shimmering haze met Draco Malfoy as he opened his eyes. It started as a soft glimmer, shapes and colours blurred together, until it began to separate into flashes of light dashed with emerald and jade. He shielded his eyes with his hand; the light, however dim, was proving too much after such profound darkness. Feeling dizzy and disorientated, he stilled himself and waited for his vision to clear. Blinking, a dense forest ceiling slowly came into focus above him. _Where am I?_

As soon as the question appeared in his mind, the memory of smashing into a herd of centaurs and straight into a tree rushed back to him. Instinctively he put his hand to his head, but immediately realised he felt no pain. He felt for the wound he was sure should have been there, but felt nothing. Before he had time to think anymore about it, he caught a movement out of the corner of his eye. A girl, pale and slender, had just stood up from her seated position a few metres to his left, and she was staring at him. Suddenly, he remembered everything.

She held his gaze with wide doe eyes, her expression slightly cautious. She remained totally still, and as he was drawn irresistibly into the depths of her liquid blue orbs, he sensed not fear, but curiosity. He felt déjà vu as he took in those gorgeous blue eyes set in that delicate, heart-shaped face and thought her to be one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever seen. He saw the tension in her body, and it struck him that she appeared to be waiting for him to up and leg it at any moment into the undergrowth. Hadn't it been _him _that had chased _her_? He struggled to make sense of the situation.

It occurred to him that having chased her through the forest like a madman, he should offer some sort of explanation. He relaxed his expression and smiled slightly. Unsure as to whether or not she would understand him, he spoke softly and clearly, trying awkwardly to dispel his customary icy demeanour. "I'm sorry I chased you." He eyed her warily, trying to judge her reaction. Pleased that she wasn't startled by his outburst, he continued. "I didn't mean to frighten you. Forgive me?"

The girl tilted her head, causing her long, dark tresses to sway and wisp in the breeze. Her lips curved into a soft smile, and small though it was, it altered her countenance immediately. She took a few steps towards him and sat down gracefully in front of him, curling her long, bare legs beneath her. He had thought that the strange, moon-like glow emanating from the girl would disappear as she came nearer, as if a trick of the light, but he was wrong. It was subtle and ghostly, as though it would vanish if you were to turn your head a fraction, but it was undeniably present, making her appear like some goddess or spirit. Of one thing he was certain; she was no ordinary girl.

He was comforted by her acceptance of him, if slightly perplexed by her increasingly mischievous smile. He decided that she obviously hadn't understood him, and would try a simpler way of communication. He put both of his hands on his chest and said in a definite voice, "Draco Malfoy. Draco." He smiled, and gestured towards her, hoping that she would follow.

To his surprise, she laughed at him. "My name is Maia," she replied, amused. "I healed your head after you ran into that tree, _Draco Malfoy_."

He remained mouth agape for a second before adopting an indignant expression. "I see," he muttered, curtly. He felt foolish_. _He wondered that she might be ordinary after all; a typical female playing games. She might've let him know she spoke English before he made himself look like an idiot. On the other hand, she said she had healed his head, so he swallowed his brief irritation. "Thank you."

She smiled genuinely at him, and gave the slightest inclination of her head.

"I watched you heal that golden bird," he continued. Thinking about it, he had to admit, he was awed. Wand-less magic was an incredible skill. "What spell did you use?"

She looked up at him with earnest eyes and simply replied, "I don't know any spells."

Draco was astounded. If it wasn't wand-less magic, what was it? "How, then?"

"It comes from here," she whispered, touching her head and chest, "and goes here," she gestured delicately, reaching out to his.

"How did you learn it?"

"I have always known how."

He considered that for a moment. There were no spells, and it wasn't a learnt skill... a natural gift, perhaps? The idea tested his deeply sceptical mind. He was conscious though, that there was much about magic shrouded in mystery, perhaps even secrecy, both of which could be applied to the girl. She was certainly an unusual find. He felt his head again, and marvelled at the lack of pain having recalled the force with which it hit the tree. It reminded him of the reason for his collision; the herd of centaurs. How could he not have remembered sooner? He cursed his usually razor sharp mind; the impact must have muffled his brain. Anxiety began to creep under his skin as he grasped the danger they could be in. The centaurs were known for their hostility these days; even that stupid oaf of a gamekeeper was no longer welcome in their territory. _I am in serious trouble._

"There were centaurs here... Where've they gone?" He cast nervous eyes over the dark undergrowth with a gathering sense of unease. "We shouldn't be in their territory, it's dangerous." He tried to hide his concern, but his body language betrayed him.

_The centaurs._ In her excitement to meet him, Maia had forgotten her predicament. Her lovely face dropped and it was as if a grey veil had been drawn over it.

Draco saw the shift in her countenance, and immediately wished he had said nothing about them. There was something haunting about the way her eyes, which had been so bright and alluring, had become so solemn and misty. He had never met anyone with such eyes. It felt almost as though if he looked too hard he would tumble into their azure depths and drown, enveloped in pools of icy tears. He shivered at the thought.

Mistaking his grave expression for panic, she sought to reassure him, and smiled blandly. "We have nothing to fear; they are my guardians."

"Your guardians?" He exclaimed, stunned.

"The forest is my home." She nodded wistfully, and added "the centaurs are my family."

_But they are beasts!_ He struggled to accept this new development, his mind reeling. How could such a beautiful creature have been raised by such savages? It seemed impossible to believe. "Are you saying that you've always been here? In the Forbidden Forest?"

"I've never stepped a foot from beneath these trees."

"But where did you come from? Surely you weren't born here..."

Before she could answer, they heard the sound of hooves getting steadily louder from deep within the undergrowth, and Draco sprang to his feet, tense and alert.

"They have come to escort you back to Hogwarts." She spoke quickly, in a whisper. "I will not allow them to hurt you, but please, do as they say."

His appearance hardened, his pride kicking in. "I don't need you to look out for me," he scoffed.

She glanced up at him hesitantly, a little taken aback, but responded regardless with a cheeky grin and a jokey aside, "you will if you annoy Kiaron."

He couldn't help but smirk at her tone. It struck him then that this could be the last he saw of the mysterious girl, and the passion with which his will rejected this idea took him by surprise. He would do all he could to prevent it. He tried to sound casual as he asked her, "will I see you again?"

She smiled enigmatically, and looked straight up into his stony eyes. "Perhaps."

The centaurs burst into the clearing and came to rest before them in a flurry of thunderous noise. Draco inhaled deeply, and turned to face them, prepared for whatever was about to come.


	3. Chapter 3 Quiet Rebellion

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing – it's all J. K. Rowling's – bar Maia and a few centaurs.

**A/N:** Thanks very much for the encouragement, **SLL **and **Water Goddess 19**** - **it was lovely to receive some reviews :)

* * *

Deathly silence flooded the corridor outside Professor Dumbledore's office. Draco Malfoy, guarded on either side by a centaur, one stout and tawny, the other dark and imposing, stood waiting to be summoned into the office. The centaurs were taking care to avoid even acknowledging his presence, so he had long abandoned any attempt at conversation. They had been waiting like that for what felt like an hour, maybe more, and he was beginning to grow impatient.

Draco had never been known for his patience. If he wanted something, he made sure he got it, even if he had to work damn hard to get it. Why, then, should he have to wait for it? Manipulative too, he could bide his time if he knew that by doing so he could achieve his goal. But it wasn't natural for him. He would grow irritable, tetchy; he had never really managed to master the virtue.

The silence seemed to be swallowing him up. He began to fidget restlessly, until he felt it was either move or explode. He flew to the window, exhaling with relief. He honestly didn't understand why the centaurs had to remain with him. He accepted that his trip to the Forbidden Forest might earn him a visit to the headmaster, but why were the centaur guards necessary? He would have told them not to bother, but he knew he would get no response. It had been the same way since they'd escorted him from the forest. They'd told him to "follow," and to "keep up", but from then on refused to respond to anything he tried to say. They had practically ignored his existence the entire time.

A third centaur had galloped ahead early on to speak with Dumbledore in advance of the escort party, and was presumably the reason for the delay in being summoned. _What is taking them so long? _Judging by the looks they had given him in the forest, looks that could have rivalled that of Medusa, they were going to make sure he was in a lot of trouble. His thoughts turned back to the mysterious girl he had met there, and he glanced over to the two centaurs. Looking at them, he felt slightly disgusted that she should consider these creatures her family. They were so brutish, so bestial, so unrefined.

The more he thought about it, the less he understood. He'd had so little chance to talk to her.

The gargoyle slid to the side, an entrance opening up behind it, and Draco looked at it for a moment, expecting someone to emerge. When no-one appeared, he realised it was probably his cue to go up into the office. He wondered, irritably, whether the old codger did things like this purposefully to annoy him. He threw a fleeting glimpse in the direction of his stony guards, and strode purposefully up the moving stairs and into Dumbledore's office.

"Ah, Mr Malfoy, we were wondering when you would join us."

Even his tone was annoying, and Draco couldn't even see his face yet.

"Take a seat," he said, a smile sounding in his voice.

Walking over to sit opposite him, Draco saw the pale, dappled centaur from the forest standing in the corner of the room. It was watching him intently, and he felt a little unnerved by its merciless stare.

"As you can see, Eoin wishes to remain with us during our conversation." He glanced over at the centaur, eyes gleaming beneath his half moon spectacles.

"As I said, Dumbledore, it's not that I don't trust you, but I have a duty to protect her."

"I understand, Eoin. Let's just hope that young Mr Malfoy here is not inconvenienced by your presence." The centaur looked like he couldn't care less whether he was inconvenienced or not, and was biting back a retort. Dumbledore smiled at Draco and continued in his usual cheerful tone. "So, I'm sure you know why you're here."

"...because I went into the Forbidden Forest? I'm sorry, but sometimes I need to –"

"Certainly, entering the Forbidden Forest is prohibited," he interrupted, "and you will be duly punished, but that is not why we are here. We have a more pressing issue to deal with; the girl you found living in the forest." He paused to study Draco's reaction, who was looking slightly puzzled. "Does this surprise you?"

"Well, _yes_, actually." He began to sound a little defensive, wondering what he was about to be accused of. "I was with her barely any time at all. I didn't lay a finger on her! The centaurs saw she was fine when they took me away."

Dumbledore held up a hand to stop him, shaking his head. "No, no, Mr Malfoy, we know she is unharmed. You need not be alarmed; we are not accusing you of anything." He smiled reassuringly at Draco. Unfortunately, the smile completely failed to put him at ease. He couldn't help but remain suspicious. He wouldn't put it past the centaurs, or perhaps even the headmaster himself, to frame him. "It is merely unfortunate that you have seen her at all," he continued. "She has, until now, remained totally undiscovered by witches and wizards. Even I was kept in ignorance of her existence. Although I was aware they were keeping something from me, the centaurs guarded their secret well."

Draco watched as the old wizard eyed the centaur from beneath raised brows. It bowed its head, avoiding his piercing gaze, almost as if it were embarrassed.

"I am sure you noticed that she is a rather remarkable creature." Dumbledore mused.

Draco recalled the markings on her softly glowing skin, and her ability to heal a wound completely with no wand, no spells – nothing. He nodded.

"I am yet to meet her, but Eoin has told me all about her; a very intriguing girl." He paused, as if picking his words very carefully. "The centaurs have predicted that she has the power to sway the course of the war. This is the reason they protect her so fiercely. It would be disastrous to lose her to the dark forces, which is why they think it best that no-one even knows she exists."

His mind raced to process this new information. The centaurs' coldness began to make sense to him. He would be pretty pissed off too if some teenager had come along and undone years of work because he felt like taking a walk. "But now I know about her," he stated glumly, "so I'm in trouble."

"You're not in trouble." Dumbledore replied gently. "We need to ask a favour of you."

"Right, so what you mean is: I'm not in trouble as long as I do what you tell me to do."

"Think of it as you like, Mr Malfoy", he said patiently. "Eoin came to me because your appearance in the Forbidden Forest has caused them considerable disturbance. The herd might have decided to kill you - you were in their territory after all - but it seems that Maia spared you from death or capture. As she would not allow you to be harmed, Eoin managed to convince the herd to involve me, and have me decide the best way to deal with you. He suggests that you have your memory altered. Certainly a humane solution, but I refuse to resort to obliviating my students unless they leave me with no other choice. And you _do _have a choice, Draco." He paused as if to add emphasis to his words. "Help us to keep her existence a secret. If you accept, you must swear to us that you will tell no-one about her. No friends, _and no relatives, _you understand? This is of utmost importance."

The headmaster looked expectantly at him. Thinking about the situation logically, the answer was simple: no way. If the dark lord were to discover her, and to find out he had kept her from him, then there would be hell to pay. Ordinarily, he wouldn't need to give it another thought, not just for his own sake but also for that of his family. Why, then, was he so desperate to say yes? Ever since he left her in the forest, he hadn't been able to stop thinking about her. Without understanding why, he felt he just had to see her again. He felt, too, a contagious sense of rebellion rising within him. He had felt so hopeless, so desolate before the events of this morning, but now he had found something to distract him from the all-consuming fear that had been drowning him. If the dark lord was going to destroy his future, then why should he just accept fate and bow to his will? The dark lord would claim his life eventually, one way or another, so why not take something back while he still could?

He looked the headmaster in the eye. Should he trust him? If he was honest with himself the answer to that was pretty clear. The old man had always proved himself annoyingly good hearted. And considering the fact that he was risking an awful lot to avoid obliviating one of the most politically volatile students in Hogwarts (with Death Eater family, for heaven's sake!), it was a pretty safe bet that he wasn't trying to trick him. So he would accept. He realised straight away though that he didn't want to make things easy for the pair. He needed to find a way to turn the situation to his advantage... to find a way to get something he wanted as well... He knew what to do. He would make sure the centaurs couldn't stop him from seeing her.

He took a deep breath, and Dumbledore smiled slightly, as if anticipating good news. Was he really going to do this? He spoke before he had the chance to rethink. "I will accept, on the condition that I can continue to see her."

The centaur looked positively outraged. "I really don't think you are in a position to make demands, young wizard."

"Actually, Eoin, I think he is." The headmaster interjected, looking pointedly at him. He knew that allowing the young Malfoy to believe he had the upper hand would encourage him to comply, and having seen the look in his eyes, might also nurture a tie between the boy and girl, providing a real desire to protect her. "What harm can it do?"

Eoin looked like he was about to list a multitude of ways it could cause harm, but Dumbledore shot him a look that said not to object. He sighed and rather unwillingly said, "You can see her again. But you must swear to keep your side of the bargain."

"I swear to protect the secrecy of Maia's existence," he replied, satisfied that he was in control.

"Good," Dumbledore breathed, smiling. "I am trusting you, Draco. Please do not prove me wrong about you."

"Of course, if you _do _prove him wrong," added Eoin, "we will take immediate action. And if that happens, let's hope, for your sake, that it is Dumbledore who deals with you, and not us."

Draco nodded curtly. The centaur didn't frighten him one bit. He was in a far more dangerous situation than either of them appreciated, not knowing how caught up with the dark lord he already was. He was well aware of the consequences of breaking his oath. He would prefer death by centaur than the punishment he and his family would receive from the dark lord if he was discovered.

It suddenly occurred to him that Dumbledore had explained the situation without really explaining much at all. He had so many questions about Maia. He got the distinct impression that the old man was withholding information intentionally. _We'll see about that. _"So, where is she from? It's obvious she's not any relation to that lot," he asked as he indicated to an increasingly angry looking centaur.

"Please exercise a little respect when in my office, Mr Malfoy. I had rather thought your parents taught you the value of good manners."

"I wasn't brought up to show respect to beasts, Professor."

"Which is to their infinite discredit," he replied disdainfully. "You should give more thought to how you treat those that have spared your life." He fixed him with a sharp look, and Draco felt a twinge of something he couldn't quite name. He wouldn't be made to feel ashamed of his upbringing.

"Fine. If not from the _centaurs,_" he said exaggeratedly, "then where is she from?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

Draco's eyes flickered between the suddenly impish face of the headmaster and the stone-faced centaur, exasperated at the lack of response. He tried again. "Okay then, what is it that makes her so special, so important?"

"What do _you_ think makes her special?"

Draco was losing patience again. Clearly the pair had contrived to keep him in the dark as much as possible. "Why won't you tell me what you know?" He demanded.

His words echoed mockingly through the silence. Dumbledore was still smiling at him. It was infuriating.

"Might I suggest that perhaps the most effective means of acquiring such personal information is to ask the person in question herself?" He looked thoroughly amused, despite the centaur looking daggers at him. He chuckled, "I am merely speculating upon methods of research, Eoin, what kind of a professor would I be if I didn't advise my students on the best ways of advancing their education?"

He looked at Draco with sparkling eyes, and spoke now with a tone of finality. "Come, I think that our meeting has come to an end. I have much to do before the day is finished. You may leave us now, Mr Malfoy."

He felt disarmed and flustered. He hadn't finished, even if Dumbledore had. "Wait a minute," he said weakly. "When am I going to get to see her again?"

"We will let you know," Dumbledore replied dismissively. He stood up, encouraging Draco to do the same, and ushered him to the door. "Rest assured, we _will _arrange a meeting for you." He smiled, and Draco knew there was nothing more he could do. "Good day, Mr Malfoy." And before he knew it, he was back down in the corridor with the gargoyle firmly in place behind him.

The two centaurs eyed him suspiciously as he walked down the hallway, until he turned a corner out of sight. He headed back to the Slytherin common room, head swimming with the events of the day. One thing was for certain: he wasn't attending any classes today. As he walked he considered what Dumbledore had said. Yes, he would wait. _But not for long. _He would see her again; he would make sure of it. And he allowed himself, for the first time in a long while, to feel the tiniest shiver of excitement.

* * *

Maia waited nervously in the clearing for the familiar sound of hooves. Kiaron and Gammas had come back from Hogwarts less than an hour ago, with the message that its headmaster would like to visit her, if she would permit him. She had been overjoyed, responding immediately, and now here she was, waiting for his imminent arrival. Overwhelmed that she was to meet her second ever wizard (Dumbledore, no less) so soon after her first, she didn't quite know what to do with herself. She was both as excited as a child on the eve of its birthday, and as frightened as a bird about to take its first flight. She had spent years dreaming of keeping human company, exploring the world outside the forest, and the realisation of her desires was only moments away. Her mind was running wild; questions flitting about like butterflies, insecurities creeping around like pernicious weeds.

The cracking sound of twigs underfoot drew her instant attention, ears and eyes sharp and alert. Growing louder with each second, she detected the steady beat of hooves accompanied by the softer footfalls of an elderly man. Time hung suspended for a fraction of a second before centaur and man appeared, side by side, out of the gloom of the forest.

She cast her eyes over his tall, thin frame, marvelling at his strange wizard's robes and the funny pieces of glass encased in wire that balanced over his nose. His skin was deeply furrowed, and his beard long and white, but she was astonished at the youth sparkling from within his eyes.

Eoin disappeared into the undergrowth, smiling knowingly. The wizard's lined face opened up, radiating kindness, and he closed the gap between them.

"Good afternoon, Maia. It is a pleasure to meet you." He said warmly, and held out a hand for her to shake. She took his old and wrinkled hand in both of hers and kissed it, eyes brimming with feeling. He was touched, unprepared for such a welcome.

"You cannot imagine how much I have longed to meet you." She whispered. "Thank you for coming."

"My dear girl," he smiled kindly, "I wouldn't have missed this for all the sweets in Honeydukes - and I have quite the sweet tooth!" His eyes twinkled and a broad smile lit up her face.

She led him to a colossal weeping willow tree, half of which draped its long tendrils into a shallow pool. Darkly coloured wild flowers adorned the ground, and little shafts of light filtered through the thick covering of trees, causing the water to glisten here and there. As if greeting an old friend, she curled her fingers around one of the feathery fronds and whispered softly to it. To Dumbledore's surprise, it began to move, twisting this way and that. It was joined by others, all curling and winding around each other, until the tree had coiled together two elaborate seats made entirely out of its wispy branches. He tested one with his hand: solid as oak.

"Remarkable." He breathed.

She offered him her arm and helped him into the chair. As he leaned into it he sensed it moulding itself around him, cocooning him in a woody embrace. She sprung agilely into her seat, curling her legs beneath her. She looked, to him, the picture of youth, framed within her willowy shelter. And it was here they sat, amongst the slender branches of the weeping willow, talking until the close of the afternoon.


End file.
